11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisette Vertorre
Lisette Vertorre (リゼット・ヴェルトール Rizetto Berutouru) is a girl trapped inside a gigantic crystal, guarded by the Black Knights within the Red Night. She has another split personality: Lieselotte Werckmeister, who is the real master of Red Night. Lisette's direct connection with Red Night is the motivation for the whole story. Appearance Lisette has white hair and light-blue eyes. She wears a white headband with white lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with white bows. On her neck, she wears a seemingly white neck ribbon. Her dress is a complete white. The top part of the dress has white lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder part, while on each of the arm part; it fits the first half arm on each side. The second half arm on each side features three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white and layered with ruffles trimming. She also wears white shoes. Personality Lisette is originally a frail girl with a pure heart, proved by her fear for the Black Knights. She strongly believes in the teachings of the Sister House, where she lives in and seems to be a very faithful believer, deeming the teachings as the right things to do and getting agitated when her belief is ridiculed. Apart from this, she has some inferiority complex about her appearance, mostly due to having a small chest despite being at the age where girls of her age are capable of giving birth. In the past, however, after going through “living hell” of the Crusade, she began to hate everything, from the cruel world to the imperfect god who created it; another Lisette, whose heart was full of hatred was born inside a pure Lisette. This new personality was the result of all the grudge and hatred she ever held. After a fateful encounter, her pure heart and dark ego were split into two different personalities, but still shared a same body. The personality of Lisette represents her pure heart, while the other one, which will become Lieselotte, is the very manifestation of her dark soul. Biography Lisette was born in the town of Béziers. Her peaceful daily life came to an end when the crusade reached her hometown. Everyone was killed and the town was set on fire. Lisette was fortunate enough to escape the massacre, but was later captured. The crusaders raped and then threw her out on the roadside, leaving her all broken and full of hatred. As Lisette was waiting for her death, a man named Michel Maximilien approached and offered her a chance to take revenge upon the world. Lisette accepted his offer and passed out after receiving the VoidStone, a powerful magical item from him. She woke up from her slumber nearly 800 years later, finding herself trapped in a gigantic crystal without any memories of her past. Plot 'Béziers' Tragedy' 'Eternal Flame' On July 20th, 1209, the crusade reached Béziers, resulting in all of its population annihilated. Lisette managed to escape death, but her throat was damaged. She ran to the church to find salvation, only to find it was also being engulfed in the sea of flames. Drowned in despair, she stopped running and prayed for death so she would wake up from the nightmare. In correspondence, a crusader caught up with her and stabbed her, seemingly took her life. After the raid of her hometown, it was revealed that Lisette survived, but was captured by the soldiers. During this period, she was chained in a wagon and treated like an animal. She was in turn raped by every soldier from day to night. In addition, her tendons were cut so she couldn’t resist or run away. Mentally broken, she began to curse God. 'Dark Age' Served as a toy for the soldiers of the crusade a short time, she was thrown out on the roadside afterwards, as they feared she would bring a disease to them. Believing that God had abandoned her, she cursed everything, including the world which made her going through hell. However, she was also at her limit. As she began falling unconscious, a mysterious man, who apparently knew her very well and had the ability to read her mind, approached her. He introduced himself as Michel Maximilien and asked if she wanted to take revenge upon the world. She thought about it for a second, and then screamed with her already torn throat as a “yes”. Maximilien was very pleased and proceeded with inserting the VoidStone into the interior of her womb. She faded out and her new personality: Lieselotte took over for a long period of time. 'Salvation' 'The Million Year Summer' On July 19th, 1209, Lisette went to the fountain in the forest for a bath like usual. However, she was discovered by a gang of men (only one of which managed to reach her location) who wanted to rape her. As he was about to make her do a fellatio, he was mercilessly cut down by a man clad in black armor. Lisette was scared, but felt the man surprisingly close. He carried her back down the lake and used his cloak to wipe the blood off her face. As Lisette asked who he was, he kissed her. The man then apologized and said that she should not know about his name. After having cleaned the blood on her body, Lisette brought the man, whom she referred to as Mr. Knight (騎士様 kishi-sama) back to town. When the bell rang, she was confused as she did not know what to do with the knight. Saying that she should not care, the knight took his place in a corner of the street and told Lisette to go. Lisette said that he should not be in such a dirty place, but the knight shook his head and said that he deserved it because his arrival was a sin itself. 'Wish You Were Here' The next day, Lisette and sister Maria went to meet the knight to give him food. The knight accepted her good will and ate his meal in silence. Finding no chance for talking, Lisette tried to walk away as quick as possible. However, sister Maria stopped her and expressed her gratitude to the knight in Lisette's stead, to which the knight replied with only a nod. Lisette sneaked out to met him again at night, wishing to talk to him. She asked him if he was going to flee with the rest of the town. The knight asked her opinion about the current war situation instead of answering her. Unable to comprehend his intentions, Lisette was not able to respond. The knight laughed, as if realizing he had been ridiculous, and silently watched her. Lisette broke the silence by offering the roses, saying that they were charms to protect the people from demons and witches. The knight asked why she gave them to him, to which Lisette was no able to answer. He stood up and, suddenly, embraced Lisette, much to her confuse. He said that he like the night, but the last two nights were too long, as if implying that he missed her. Before letting go of her, he told her that she did not have to hate the world because he would be there to protect her. After the talk, Lisette returned to her house and decided to sleep as soon as she got on bed. Before falling asleep, she faintly remembered the kiss the knight gave her. 'Spread Your Fire' On July 21st, early in the morning, Lisette evacuated the city with other residents as planned. In the afternoon, the crusaders caught up with the caravan, which forced everyone to flee into the forest to hide by themselves. Verard rode out to meet the crusaders and decided to unleash his full might. He drew forth avatar's of previous warriors and kings to batter the crusading army, but paid the price of expending too much of the Eye of Aeon's power and fell. After the battle had ended, Lisette ran out of the forest, finding the knight leaning against a rock with his right eye mysteriously bleeding. Lisette gave him the roses again, saying that they were her feelings for him. She asked for his, the one she loved's name, which the knight said was "Verard". After that, he disappeared. 'Epilogue' Five years later, Lisette retold the story to the younger children. When the story ended, she assured the children that what she had told them was true. Afterwards, Lisette went to the seashore, rosemary in hand, and read a poem that only she needed to know: the true epilogue, as well as a final farewell to Verard. 'Red Night' 'Awakening in the Red Night' Lisette woke up from her slumber in 2009, finding herself trapped inside a crystal. She did not remember anything about her past, from the destruction of Béziers to the events that took place after meeting Michel Maximilien. As she was being confused, three teenagers (Kakeru Satsuki, Yuka Minase and Misuzu Kusakabe) approached the crystal, seemingly astonished by the strange sight before them. Desperate, Lisette called for their help. Kakeru intended to save her, but suddenly six Black Knights appeared and stopped him in his track. Devastated and horrified at their grotesque appearance, Lisette screamed in terror. The Black Knights' leader, Avaritia then put her to sleep. 'Memories of Hatred' On October 8th, Lisette woke up the second time. She noticed a quarrel between the Black Knights. Invidia wanted Avaritia to persuade Ira into not setting out for combat anymore, but the Black Knight refused. Invidia attacked her leader out of anger, but Superbia negated her attack and told her to behave. Invidia spat at Superbia, asking why she did not set out like others, even though they had already lost one comrade. Superbia simply answered that she would set out when the time was right. Invidia was discontent with her answer, but Avaritia told both to stop, and any more fighting between them would not be tolerated. Superbia apologized to her leader, while Invidia walked away irritated. Avaritia then turned to Lisette and put her to sleep again, mysteriously calling her by the name Lieselotte Werckmeister. On October 18th, Lisette regained her memories from the time with Michel Maximilien. After waking up, she screamed in terror, refusing to accept what she remembered was true. Having heard her scream, Avaritia said that she, the witch Lieselotte, should be laughing at their pitiful faces instead of crying over a bad dream. He asserted that no matter what happened, he would always be there to stop her. Before being put to sleep again, Lisette denied his words and said that she was Lisette, not the Lieselotte he knew. 'Memories of Love' On October 22nd, Lisette was waken up by Invidia's scream of pain. She noticed a wounded Invidia grieving for her beloved one, Ira's death. Superbia told her to be quiet, but Invidia, mentally broken, told her to be silent instead. She said that with both her beloved one and the prized weapon which she took pride in gone, she had no further business with them anymore. She added that she regretted having coming to 'this country'. Superbia asked her if she had not, who would have been there to stop Hell Fall. Invidia spat in anger, saying that a world without her beloved Sebastianus had no meaning to her. Avaritia, who had been silently listening, said that her words at this time was the same as that of 'Luxuria'. Invidia laughed and asked if he, one of the Fourteen Saints had ever questioned Index's motive.When she was about to call out Avaritia's true name however, Superbia stabbed her. Invidia called her a traitor, but Superbia, after revealing the truth about the Black Knights being her shikigami, said that Invidia's mind was no longer of any use, so she would have to do one final mission. Invidia then walked away from the crystal palace, apparently under the effect of Superbia's spell. Lisette noticed that the air between Avaritia and Superbia was identical to that of lovers. 'The Witch Awakens' On October 29th, Lisette regained the memories of Verard. Upon waking up, she realized that she had been crying in her sleep and began to question if she was Lieselotte. Then, she noticed that Superbia and Avaritia were the only ones left. Avaritia asked Superbia about her wounds. Superbia said that she had healed enough, but two enemies were heading their way. Admitting their difficulty, Avaritia asked if 'that time' had finally come. Lisette noticed a powerful sensation from him as he spoke, having the impression that he suddenly got several times bigger. Superbia, however, said that 'that time' had yet to come, and that she was not allowed to touch the crystal in his body, because if she did, everything would end. Upon her words, Lisette wondered if they were talking about her and if breaking the crystal would end everything. While she was pondering, Yukiko Hirohara came and attacked the Black Knights. Later, Kakeru, Yuka, Misuzu and Kukuri arrived at the scene. Through their conversation, Lisette realized that not just the Black Knights but they were also suffering lost on their side. Realizing that both sides were fighting because of her, she called for Kakeru's group and told them to destroy the crystal, saying that it could somehow end the fight. As the fight progressed, Yukiko slipped through Superbia’s defense and was ready to destroy the crystal, only to be absorbed by it, much to everyone’s surprise. Lisette then screamed in agony and her look slowly shifted to Lieselotte’s. Lieselotte took over for a short time at that point. 'The Last Wish' On November 3rd, Lisette took control of her body for the last time before Kakeru came to meet her. Having regained all the past memories of Lieselotte, she begged him to kill both her and Lieselotte to end their pain. Kakeru was reluctant to accept her request, but Lisette, determined, said that it was the only way. She then prayed to God and let Lieselotte take over. 'Aftermath' When Kakeru killed Lieselotte, Lisette and Lieselotte's personalities appeared to have merged as they originally were. Before dying, she thanked Kakeru for freeing her from her own darkness and told Verard one last time that she loved him. Abilities Even though Lieselotte is the one with magic capabilities, Lisette is able to access her power to a certain extent. She telepathically warned Kakeru's gang of the Black Knight's assault on some occasions and, in the anime, was able to put some cracks on the crystal before being stopped by Avaritia. Trivia *In the anime, according to how Shiori Momono put it, Lisette is originally an average magus, but became the strongest witch of Europe when she got a hold of the VoidStone. This makes Lisette not Lieselotte's true nature, but rather her having amnesia. Since Lisette's backstory is completely discarded in the anime, it is impossible to confirm whether what Shiori said was the truth or Lisette did undergo the same past like in the game. *Lisette's family name is debatable. Possible translations are Weltall, Vertorre and Wiltord. In terms of pronunciation, the name Weltall, which was also the earliest provided, is much closer to the katakana. However, Weltall is German, which is obviously not suitable for Lisette, who is French. In one of Lass's official artwork, her name is written as Wiltord. While the name is indeed of French origin, the katakana should be ウィルトール (Wirutouru) instead of ヴェルトール (Berutouru). Currently, the fan-translated Vertorre is temporarily being the most popular chosen amongst fans. *In the part with Maximilian, the text is becoming red. It's surely because her throat is torn and she tried to cry, but it can be also because of the fact that Maximilian proposed an option to her, and that she pronounced a sentence which changed her fate, because if she refused, Maximilian would have let her die. *She looks like a lot with a protagonist from eden. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl sub characters Category:If Story's protagonists Category:Emerald fragment's holders Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl sub characters Category:If Story's protagonists Category:Emerald fragment's holders